1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a detecting method for controlling plural sensors and a detecting apparatus employing the detecting method.
2. Related Art
In the related art, for detection of positions, directions, and moving speeds of moving objects, impacts on the moving objects, and the like such as movements of humans, animals, and objects, sensors such as a GPS (Global Positioning System), a magnetic direction sensor, a gyro sensor, and an acceleration sensor are used. In some case, these sensors are independently used and, in other cases, plural sensors are used in combination.
Although the sensors can accurately detect movements, electric power needs to be always supplied to the sensors. Therefore, as the number of sensors increases, more accurate state detection can be performed and, on the other hand, consumed electric power increases. Consequently, when the continuous supply of electric power cannot be performed, contrivances are made to, for example, limit time in which the sensors are used and reduce the number of sensors always in use.
For example, JP-A-11-118587 proposes a vibration detecting apparatus including: a contact-type vibration detecting unit that does not need to be always energized; an electric vibration detecting unit; a monitoring unit that monitors an output signal of the contact-type vibration detecting unit; and an operation control unit that enables the operation of the electric vibration detecting unit on the basis of a monitoring result of the monitoring unit.
The detecting apparatus disclosed in JP-A-11-118587 detects a change in an inclined state in which the detecting apparatus is set and performs control of ON and OFF of a power supply for the electric vibration detecting unit. However, even if large vibration occurs within time until the electric vibration detecting unit stably operates after being turned on, the detecting apparatus cannot detect the vibration.